1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a touch screen and a page flipping method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices with touch screens, e.g., mobile phones, digital photo frames, electronic readers (e-reader), are capable of storing and displaying electronic documents (e.g., digital images, digital texts, etc). Usually, users select a page via touch operations on the touch screen of the electronic device. For example, the user can flip to a previous page or a next page via sliding rightward or leftward on the displayed page. However, if the target page is far away from the displayed page, that is, there are a number of pages between the target page and the displayed page, a number of sliding operations are needed to be applied on the touch screen to flip to the target page, which is rigid and not natural enough.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a page flipping method to alleviate the limitations described above.